Chris's Awakening
by SpiderNeko
Summary: Chris has blossomed into a life of decadence. He is tasting life in a new way. Follow his antics in biology, trust and fear. Rated M for biology.
1. Chapter 1

One dark sppoky evening Chris Thondike was sitting in his enourmous bedroom that his parents has furnished with all the latst shit. He was sitting on the bed and was furiously masturbating to a picture in a frame on his dresser. Suddenly, he heard a crach outside is pool. He unhinged his hands from his baloney pony and looked out his wondow. The moonlight soaked his chub in the light of the moon.

By the ppol he saw something climbed out of the pool. It lokoed wet from the pool water and it glisten in the oonlight. Chris ran outside to see what it was. When he got outside, he saw a blue hedgehog, soaked and shining.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, amsazes.

"I'm Snoic the hedgehod!" the blue hedgehog said, but coughed up some water because he almost dorwned because he cant swim.

"wow! I've never fucked a hedgehog before!" Chis exclaimed, with a certain zest in his voice.

Sonic looked at him curiously, "What does fucked mean?" Sonic asked, suddenly noticeinf Chros's throbbing meat wand spinning in the breeze n the monklight.

"here, why don't you let me show me… it looks like you have a serious case of BLUE BALLS." Chis said with a certain zest in his dick.

"Alright then." Said Sonic, innocently.

Chris held his uke-tastic butt high. He pumped his shlong dongadoodle releasing his secret sauce.

"Now use this" he told Sonic, as he slathered his man yogurt all over Sonic's supple butt.

"This is disturbing." Sonic said, for everyone. But, he didn't say _stop._

Chris started pumping hhis Thorndick into Sonic's tender virginal flesh.

"I'm sad." Said Sonc, as Chris thrusted away and made gargleing noises behind him. Sonic turned his head back and saw the loving fury in chrsi's eyes. It was like an animal! Sonic knew because he is one. He had seen it all before on planet mobuis, the holme planet of the hedgehods and friends.

"DON'T STOP !" cress screamed like a bandshhe, waving his hands in the air and slapping sonics tight ass like sexy bomgos! Sonic felt depraved but pleased.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled Sonic suddenly, eyes blurre with tears, he was having his very first hedgehod buttgasm, and it felt like chris-mas!

The noise of the passion was so loud and arousing it woke the hefty maid Ella and she watched them squirm and writhe in the moonlight. She cried out in glorious unison with the two and was not noticed with her screaming. Chris's parents were also I the house, but they did not hear these moans, as unknow to chris, they were dead. That is why he had so much money and no inhibitions!

The sheer force of chrish's edjacutltation was so powerful that sonic shoot of his meat pistol and slid in the human grease across the poolside. A bath in the moonlight. He opened his eye to find himself covered in the sticky stuff, and chris licking it off his own schmeckel, arching his back down far, like a professional. Sonic was amazed and knew this man had sucked himself before, and was a professional.

Chris tossed sonic a 1000000 dolor billed with a portrait of chrisk throndick on it, with a permanent look od post-fuck on his face.

"There's more where that came form if you come live with me, baby." Chris said swinging his spawn hammer like a dog treat to the lavished whordgehod.

"Okay." Sonic said keeping trhe money. HE shoved it in his pocket for save keeping.

Inside chris's house sonic was giving his very own bed in the kitchen under the woodstove, beacaue it would be nice and worm and he could keept the fire going.

Back in chris's room he found his ababndoned pair of pants and a puddle of sloop of the carpet, he could get ella to clean it in the moring. For now he went to bed and dreamed of a brighter future, where more of sonic friends arrive. Chris stole a glance at the picture framed on his dresser and a small tear shivered in his blue blue blue eyes. He rolled over and fell into slum ber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris what awoken by a loud rubmleing of the air in the sky. He stumbled over to his window and looked ou the window. In the sky, he saw a blue plane and it had tails on its. In the plane was tail btu chris had not met tails yet, so he did not know who tails was.

Sonic was under the woodstove, tending to the woodstove, keeping the fire going. He knew that he had to do this because he did not want to be kicked out fo the house. He was in love with Chris and he would do whatever he said.

The was a bang and a smash as the taisl plane smashed into the ground and out popped a tailrs.

"Where am I?" asked tals. He was in a weird world all alone and he just wanted to find sonic.

Meanwhile, Chris was finishing his daily wank a doodle doo in his bedroom. He has a never ending supply of sloop. _Ladieees…_

After he uncorked his hands from his meat wand, he ran outside to find out what all the noise was. In the moonlight he could see the metal from the plane glistening in the moon. He went to see what is was.

Tails was standing by his plane and trying to put it back together when chris showed up, hanging low. Tails was surprised to see this creature, and chris.

"Hey there, need any help?" chris asked.

"Oh, sure thank you, my plane lost it propeller!" Tails said wi5h glee.

"Oh, sorry I meant help with that fine ass of yours. I see that you're a pretty nice piece of tail, or should I say TAILS." Chris said with sexuality dripping from his voice.

"Uh, what?" tsils asked innocently.

"So what's your name baby?" Chris inquired, juicily.

"My names Miles Prower, and my moms very proud of me!"

"Well then, why don't we see if we can make my mom proud of me?" Chris said with an eyebrow raised. "Mooma always said, Ass before seven, you'll get into heaven. _Now lemme teach ya how to pray_."

"okay!" tails saruak. He got on his knees and put his hand together like hallejulah. The chris got behind him and said, "Goog job, not for part TWO." Chris garbs tail by the tails and spred them wide, revealing two twin pink pucked flower like anuses. When chris saw them he shed a single tear from his penis.

"This is the best dumper I've ever me wanna shiiiiiiit."

"What's shit?" asked tails. For he had the most virginal butt of all, nothing had ever been in or out of it.

"Chris looked aat tails incredulously. "Well I guess I'll have to show you that too." Chris said, and proceeded to poop on tails.

"oh no!" tails said as the poop rolled down his back, warm and muddy.

Chris then picked up the shit and put it in tails butt, all the way until he couldn't see it. The next lesson had begiun.

"Now poop, butch."

Tails sqeezed his tiny virgin butt hard and accidently crushed the poop, which then slid out quietly.

"Don't warry about the mess, baby, I can teach you later. Now come with me!" chri said, lefting him by the tailrs.

He dragged tails to his backdoor and opened the door, showing tails the door.

"You can live here, in the basement. Basements are nice and cool!" chrsi said.

"But its dark…" tails complained, but it was too late tails was in the absemtnt. Chris woukd leave him there, and have ella bring him a high firbe meal everyday, until taisl learned the subtle are of pooping right, and only then could he please him.

Chris walked past sonic in the kitchen, who was shovel coal into the woodstove, keeping the fire going.

"OH hey chris where have you been!" snfio said happy to be warn.

"Oh, I've been busy." Said chris, barely looking at sonic. He had a new plaything now, and sonioc was now just the fire thing to keep the fire going.

Chris walked upstairs to his room and thought about all th things he would have to teach his new friends about his wold. He got a half chunb just thinking abiut it. He got ready for bed, all the while dreaming of a brighter tomorrow with the sonic frinds. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Crish is just in his room again. Probably. He looks=ed at his schedule for the day andf it had nothing on it. That means he gets to do whatever he watns today! Or WHOEVER! Am I right? He got out of bed and picied up a picture sitteing on his dresser nad shed a manyly tear from his feminine eyes. How could he ever get a date to the prom now? He looked out his window and mournfully stared out the window. He could see the moonlight,

"OH MASTER CHRIS I HAVE TEA FOR YOU!" schreeked Ella the maid. She had brought tea for chris to have for his evening tea time in the moonlight.

"thank you ella" cheis sighed as he poured out the tea, having plenty of empty and hated teacups piling in the corner of his room. His hate was the only way to keep ella in line, or else they would soon face a single-woman raviolilution! Ella cried upion seeing the teacup and went back to the kitchen to make more. Sonic would be there, keeping thr fire going.

Sudden;y, in a nother part of town, a red thing is fluing around in the sky in the moonlight in the streetlight. He is looking for the pieces of the master emerald, but he isn't finding any and he is getting super butthutr.

"WHERE MAH EMRALDS" he screams and scares a lady. That lady would have beena chris's mother, but she had died a long time ago, because knouckles screamed at her. Knuckles was a screamtuimelord, whos screams echod throughout time and scpace.

He landed at a pool at a big weird mansion, knuckles didn't know ir yet, biut he was in for a wild night.

"Weel wewl" said sonic, bring a bag af coal to the firestove, "is it isn't kuncules" Knuclesw punched ponic into the kitchen and sonic cried, for he finaly thoguth he had a friend in this strange world. Sonic sniffed and wondered if he was loved by anyone. He wasn't.

Chris heard rthe wewlings of a sad hedgedoh and came out to see what happened at his pool. Its was a knuckles but chris what only meeting kucnsles for the first time.

"who are you, red thing?" chris said amazed beyond his years.

"I am kinuscles and I amd searching for the peines OF THE MASTER EMEROOLS" he yelled.

"Do you need some help with that? I bet you could used some help with your FAMILY JEWELS" said chiers with an extremely seductive tone to his voice. Red was chirs favourite colour.

"Well, yeah, I guess I could use some he;lp." Knuckles answed, happy to be speaking with someone who seemed top have mopr sense thn that stupid blue sonoic.

"I know exactly where you can find what oyor looking for" Said chirs sneakily. He whipped out is sphagetti and meatballs fro their hiding place in between his legs like on silencw od the lumbs. "The emerals pieces are in herr. You just have to rub it like a genie lamb!"

"sure" knuck;es said, creepily. "Unlike sonic I don't chuckle… I'd rather flex your muscle!" knuckles quickly yanks that puppy out like a lunatic and chris was yes. Chris was getting tired of ukes left and right, and was happy to find a real man… echidna. Red. Thing. Then knulckle whipped out his own terrifying four-headed echidna penis, and chris just jazzed on the spot.

But, since they were both supoer buff and manly, neither of them could decide which one of them would get tho be on top. So they just dicked each other in a big fight cloud like on cartoons.

Aftrer a few minutes, they were both just sitting poolsider in a big puddle of sloop. A bath in the moonlight. Chris handed knuckles a piece od the master emeraled.

"Here. You've earned this."

Knuckles took te emerald and used it to light his cigarette. "Thanks," he said, blushing likea schoolgirl.

"I have more o thode, you know." Said chirs mysteroiously. "But you'll have to come live at my house to get them."

"Sure, I can just stay in the master bedroom! Cuz I need it for the master emerald. That's what its for right?" knuckled laughs.

They both laughed loudly and seductively into the moonlight and then chris went to his room. He looks at the picture on the dresser and asked for it to bvring a happy tomorrow. He bopes it heard him, because it would make him happty. Super very hapty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris awoke in this room and breath in the moonlight. It was a new day at last and the moonlight was ther to saw hello. Chris was too rich and busy to greet I back and made ella od it was whe brought him some poor tee. She and the moonlight spke wor hours.

Hris had a busi schdue soday! He was going to see if tails was finish with his rigoures training seesoin in the babstement. He oprne to door and dsaw that tsoil was standing Ion a enourlmous pile of poop and was super t buff.

"Hi there baby" says crighd to his furryi friend. " I see you've been worinkg very hrd."

"Shits easy, lemon squeasy." Tails chered with a whole new outlook on life. Chirs was amasaez by his boldness and his progrees. But as tails had said once, long ago, the basemetn was in fact… dark.

"why don't we go somewhere to celebrate your asstounding shitpile." Crhsi chu ckled like a sex. They walke d outide, but forst they had to go through the kitchen, where sovmkko was keeping the fire going like a fire thing.

"Tails!" exclaokmed sonic. "when did you get hereer?"

"shut up you piece of fire thing" sai chris"go get the blafk lung for all I caer, I have a niew plaything now!"

Sonic did not want to hear the truth so he blocked out ch4ris hasrf words and cried deeply in his darkest catacomb of his heart. Chris siil loved him more, he knew it. He gladly wwent back to sholevenlin newpaper into the fire. And breathed the coal instead, as per his masters wihsedds.

Tails spanked sonic as he and chris left to go to the pool an poll in the moosnlight.

"wait," said chris "lets take this along with us" them chirs rpped the woodstone out of the wall. He wanted to hurt sonioc, and he wanted it to hurt bad.

"but I have to keep to fire gouijong!" screeched sonin. As a tear slif down his sad littlw face.

Chros wasn't listening to that thing, he was too bysy lidting talius onto the woodstove in preparation of the mighty fuck to come. He mounted tailk and slid his thinkge into tails' you knoe what. But which one? Chris couldn't decide with hole to fucj, so he decided to go back anf forth with easch trust.

The heat of thw woodstove burn tails back, but not as hot as chrin burning in side his assholes. It was intsent and cried out and sadness and stimulatiobn. As saddening as it was to watch them fuck, sonic's loins ached, and he janked it HARD. Everyone screiked and moaned and the fire burned hotter. Ella was in chrsis room delivering tea, so she was not here to wirtness this glroriso event.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH" sonic screamed and he jazzed his load into the woodstove?! OH NO! The fire was extighuished and chris and tails, luckily done and satifyied with their epic sex battle, were startled. Chris leptd down off the stove dick first, and beat sonic for failing oto keept the fire cried and kneuslec laughed, punching sonic as he ran byu for his quick cameo.

Chris cooled off and went to help tails off the stove.

"Good job, your are ready now." As he hands him a deploma, sticky with sloop. Tails cried a single buff tear, and was very rgeatful. Chris quickly traced the lines of tais sick abs with his penis, his own version of a goodnight kiss, and left for his room, passing ella on the way, but she just cried and carried the cold tea back to the kitchen.

Lying in his bed chris looked an the pictue on his dresser and asked it "am I doing the right thing?" and the picture said yes. Yes.

Yes.

Chris thanked the picture,a dn wished in his heart that somday… his future.. will be a great one.


End file.
